Over the years a variety of wall mounted clothes hangers have been introduced in the marketplace. Typically, these hangers have one or more upwardly projecting hooks on which articles of clothing are hung. Such hook have long been deemed to be undesirable because they can damage clothing. U.S. Pat. No. 224,003 issued to Drew, for instance, discloses a curved cross piece at the end of the hook to eliminate "a raised place on the garment" caused by such hangers. However, even designs such as that disclosed in the '003 patent does not eliminate another problem caused by such hooks. Generally, such hooks can leave wrinkles near the point on the clothing fabric attached to the hanger.
Furthermore, even curved hooks such as that disclosed in the '003 patent can often present an obstacle for young children or handicapped individuals to the removal of clothing from such hooks easily or without damage to the clothing. For instance, a young child unable to lift the clothing above a curved hook may attempt to impart a whipping motion to the clothing in an attempt to remove clothing from such a hook. However, when such whipping motion is imparted to clothing, the fabric may catch on the hook and damage the fabric.